


Yeah, We're Talking about Love

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: COVID-19, Cockles, Corona Virus - Freeform, M/M, What might have happened if they had kept filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: Corona Virus and social distancing change more than our boys could have ever anticipated
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Yeah, We're Talking about Love

“Season 15, Episode 20. Working Title “The End of the End”, Scene 23.” 

The clapperboard clacked one last time, Jensen and Misha had nothing to say in this last scene, it was a long panoramic dolly shot set against a demolished bunker library. Jensen held his breath and willed himself not to break position. This was to be the final shot, the culmination of 15 years of storyline.

“Cut! And that’s a wrap, well done everyone.”

Scattered applause started on one side of the set, quickly spreading across the sound stage until it was deafening.

Jensen found himself with tears in his eyes, as he and Misha held their last position, slowly turning and adding to the clapping themselves.

Jensen held his hands in the air – asking for a bit of quiet as he met the eyes of everyone in the room. 

“You guys...” his voice broke. Clearing his throat, he started again. 

“You guys did this justice. Thank you.” Jensen thumped a fist over his heart, then clasped his hands together and bowed from the waist. Misha did the same, although he couldn’t speak. Jensen looked over at his friend, his confidant, playmate and colleague of 11 years and his whole chest filled with warmth and affection for this incredible man. Tears were coursing down Misha’s face cutting pale tracks through the heavy makeup, but he was smiling at cast, crew and guests alike.

It wasn’t until he reached his trailer and began to wipe the makeup from his face in the tiny bathroom that it really hit him. It was over. He dropped to the couch with a wet wipe still clasped in his hands.  
Jensen’s trailer door swung open without a knock and he looked up to see Jared and Misha coming through the door. Jared sprawled in an armchair and Misha took the other end of the couch. For a moment Jensen felt slighted, he missed the solid warmth of Misha against his side; but these were strange days indeed.

Jensen passed each man a hand sanitizing wipe and collected them in the wastepaper basket without touching them.

“This sucks” said Jared breaking the silence. “This is not how I thought it would be at all. There was gonna be drama, and angst and flipping the bird at everyone who said the writers were queerbaiting…” Jared dropped his head to his hands.  
Jensen looked over at Misha – the couch a yawning chasm between them. Social distancing sucked big time.

“And now we all go home and stay there until Chuck knows when.” Jensen shook his head slowly “Don’t get me wrong, it will be awesome to spend time with Dee and the kids without the constant pressure, but…” Jensen paused and looked up at his friends, his best friends. “I’ll miss y’all. Who knows when we’ll be together again?” Jensen’s gaze settled on Misha whose eyes were shining with a suspicious glaze.

“How will I cope without you?”

The trailer fell silent as the three men contemplated the months ahead.

“Guys – just know I love y’all, and I’m here for you anytime. We’ve got skype, we’ve got facetime. We’ll stay socially connected whilst physically apart.”

Jared, ever the optimist, heaved himself to his feet and gave a goofy salute. “Can’t hug y’all, so this will have to do.” Jared grinned, lifting the mood. “Be good, stay well!!” and with that he left the trailer.

Jensen looked over at Misha, “I gotta go Mish, I want to be with Daneel and the kids, but I can’t imagine not knowing when I’ll see you again.” Jensen dropped his head to his hands, scrubbing his fingers backwards through his hair.

“Can’t even give you one of our bro-hugs” he almost whispered.

“Mish, you know; don’t you?”

Jensen looked up and into the bluest eyes he can ever recall seeing. Misha’s eyes have always drawn him in, fascinated him with the way they seemed to see deep inside him.

Misha nodded. “Yeah Jensen. I know. And you know…” Misha stopped to clear his throat. “You know I feel the same? Don’t you?”

Warmth spread through Jensen like a wave, flushing his face and spreading through his chest. He kept their eye contact, no longer wary.

“Yeah Mish, I do. Kinda really want to hug you now.” Jensen said, more warmth flushing his face.

“When this is over, Jensen, I promise.” Misha stood reluctantly and with a hand on his heart, he left the trailer.

Jensen was not expecting Misha’s face to appear around the door almost immediately. 

“To be clear, we’re talking about love here, right?”

Misha’s words startle a huff of laughter from Jensen.

“Yeah, Mish. We’re talking about love, you dork.”

Fin


End file.
